thedeepsea
by sadiesueproductions
Summary: all new adventure bleh blah i dont own the oc's exept sadie my friends own the other ch bleh blah
1. Chapter 1

Deepsea ch 1 written by sadiesueproductions and chantee an a bit help by sakura-chan10594

This is my short parody of mermaid melody in a all new universe so like new people I don't own them accept my oc sadie my friends own the other characters that I will list at the bottom of the page

Ever wondered what was hidden beyond the ocean? A secret, far more magical than anyone could imagine exists there…

Sadie: ''ahh the air is so beautiful here…. Well time to get this done and over with'' (she swims to shore making sure not to be seen)

Lana: (quickly hides behind a rock) Oh… a-another mermaid? I hope she doesn't see me…

Sadie: (is at shore)…..I don't get legs (hears some noise)…(looks and see's Lana) oh shit! Did you see what I think you saw crap oh no I might turn to bubbles now its over I can see the light (acts dramatic)

Lana: Wha? …I'm s-sorry did I scare you?

Sadie: (still acting dramatic) I'm..i'm sorry but soon I will be nothing mere more then bubbles ….. if you saw my other form. I will die now (falls on floor acting dramatic) I'm thinking in 10 sec I will turn to bubbles.

Lana: Oh? No you wont, that's impossible I think… I see other mermaids all the time, a-and they see me too… I think…

Sadie: …(sticks tongue out like dead and holds a flower she got from nowhere)

Lana: …okay… I don't see any bubbles…

Sadie: yeah me neither….(gasps) could it be, you're a mermaid princess like me?

Lana: Um… yeah… I th-think… but I'm not the crazy type..

Sadie: gosh there are a-lot of crazy people hahahaha like this one time…..well I'll tell you later wait you think?… you ether are a mermaid princess or a regular mermaid…or you're a sea demon! (Gasps)

Lana: …sea demon…? Those are myths..

Sadie: nu uh…. They attacked my castle and Neno's the silver mermaid princess . I got away but Neno was kidnapped. So they`re real!

(all of a sodden they heard a girl scream "onii-chan I love you!")

Suki: Leave me alone!

Hisui: But I love you onii-chan!

Sadie: What the fudge?

Lana: Oh wow…..

Suki: (dashes towards the water turning to a mermaid) nowhere is safe!

Hisui: (runs in the water also changing) onii-chan!

Sadie: whaa more mermaids hey GUYS!

Suki: huh (sees the 2 girls) hey…that kind of looks like the princess of the east…but who's that?

Sadie: SUKI? Is that you princess of the north its me the one from the east

Suki: Sadie, what are you doing here….oh no did your kingdom get attacked to

Sadie: (nods)….so did Neno's

Suki: (comes out of the water with hisui clinging on to her)… I'm sorry wares Neno?

Sadie: she got captured….

Suki: I'm so sorry… so did mine and hisui's

Sadie: what's going on lately

Hisui: … we don't really now luckily were alive

Suki: (nods) come on lets all find that hotel we have to go to

Lana:….i could help with that….

Suki: you look fimiluar

Lana:…..

Sadie: ikr

Sea demon (rily):….(in the water) hmmm well better cause havoc to find those princesses

The end sorry its short lol sorry if my grammars bad to please don't troll

Lana belongs to chantee369 of deviant art

Hisui belongs to Teddiursa97

Suki: belongs to Sakura-Chan10594

Sadie: belongs to me

Seademon belongs to idk I just thought of it quickly but me

Much more ch to come


	2. Chapter 2

The deep sea ch 2

Helped by Teddiursa97

Sadie rushed forward and grabbed Lana's hand ''lets go you guys, this will be so fun'' she exclaimed as she laughed.

As they reached the area Lana said ''its right there'' she pointed while backing up a bit

Hisui noticed Lana's shyness '' oh it's so cool I like the blue'' Hisui then smiled at Lana hoping she would say something

Sadie then opened the door while screaming ''COOL IT SO BIG!''

_back at the ocean_

The sea demon Riley then starts to create a big ass wave (sorry had to swear) ''water rise water grow make this little wave a tsunami''

_back at the hotel_

Lana finished dragging all there stuff in the hotel ''ugh what do they have on here rocks?'' then all of a sudden Sadie's bag opens reveling all sorts of colored rocks '' you've got to be kidding me'' Lana said with a sigh

Suki saw Lana picking up the rocks and struggle Suki then spoke up ''need some help'' she asked with a kind caring face. Suki picked up the bags and smiled ''There now what rooms should we put them in?''

Lana smiled ''thank you um Sadie's room is A5, your room is A7, Hisui's is A6. Sadly we don't have an elevator so were going to have to carry them upstairs.''

Suki nodded as the carried those upstairs and put them in there rooms. ''hey were did those 2 go?''

_at the mall_

Hisui sighed ''why did you drag me here I wonted to be with oni-chan!''

''because I always wonted to check out a human mall and im to young to go by myself'' exclaimed Sadie with a smile on her face and ''that's why silly.''

Hisui sighed once more then spotted a boy staring at her ''what?'' as she said that the boy walked of. ''ugh ill never understand human boys. Huh Sadie were did you go?''

Sadie stairs in the mirror at some cake. ''oh that looks so good! I wont it!'' Hisui sees Sadie and grabs her by the shirt and drags her away''

''CAKE!'' they walk back to the hotel but on the way notice something suspicious… ''hmm does that wave seem a little big to you?'' Hisui said as she looked at Sadie who was daydreaming about who knows what

''ugh Sadie can you transform''

Sadie snapped back into reality ''oh yes I can why'' Sadie notices the big wave ''oh…''

Hisui goes to transform ''JADE PEARL VOICE''

Then Sadie transforms ''RED PEARL VOICE''

They are now in front of the wave when Hisui says …''there's a sea demon she must have caused this!''

The sea demon then spotted the mermaid princesses '' I am Riley the sea demon favored of him''

Hisui shouts out ''who is this him?''

'' wouldn't you like to know I guess you'll figure out when I capture you''

Sadie makes a pouty face ''bad chance you weirdo how about you lower that wave or force to hear our singing voices''

The sea demon laughs evilly at them ''water strike them'' a arrow like figure of water spins words Hisui and Sadie

Sadie dodges it and so does Hisui

'' IV had enough of this Sadie lets sing'' Hisui says

''okay docile''

(A stage forms around them)… and they start singing

In this magical night ill never give up (Sadie's line)

Ill fight to keep the world safe with the sound of our voice (Hisui's line)

Well fight and never give up get ready (Sadie's line)

Hey we will never give up (both)

In this cold night we will strike you in the heart get ready get ready (Hisui's line)

In this sparkling night (Sadie's line)

Hey Mr. music, hey Mr. Music, hey Mr. Music (both)

(The sea demon screams while shouting stop)

It is kind of cold but we will never give up we will strike in your heart with the sound of out voices (both)

''ugh the sea demon scream you win this round but ill be back'' she teleports away and the wave disappears

'' we should probably head back they must be worried'' Sadie says with a tired face

''that's probably the best and we should also tell oni-chan and Lana what happened''

_back at the hotel_

'' were home and we have some news'' Sadie says jumping up and down.

'' were have you two been we were worried'' Suki says as she looks up from her book.

'' well you see we were at the mall and we were heading back and we saw a huge wave so we went to check it out when we saw a sea demon'' Sadie say's with food in her mouth

Lana starts to freak as she hears it ''are you two okay?''

Hisui sighs ''yeah we sang and defeated her but she said she would be back so we all should be careful''

Suki glances from her book and says '' you should have gotten me''

Sadie nods and swallows the food in her mouth '' we had to be quick the wave was really close''

Lana decides to change the subject '' okay you two seem tired why don't you go up stairs to you room and take a bath tomorrow I'm going to need help with handling some guests and you three are going to help me…if that's okay with you''

Everone nods and heads up stairs

_end of ch 2_

Lana belongs to chantee369 of deviant art

Hisui belongs to Teddiursa97

Suki: belongs to Sakura-Chan10594

Sadie: belongs to me

Much more ch to come and with new villans and friends aka other mermaid princesses


	3. Chapter 3

The deep sea ch 3

''You failed me riley'' he said as he walked away.

''hahaha, looks like I, the strongest of the sea demons and the one who captured the silver princess, will have to defeat these princesses, cause your to week to so I fawn will capture them!'' she said with a creepy cackle ''I'll see you later with the princesses, riley'' then she disappeared to the sea.

_at the hotel_

''Sadie did you do your chores?'' Suki said as she vacuums the ceiling with the hose.

''I'm watching catdog, I can't do chores during catdog.'' Sadie replied (Who else remembers that show?)

As Hisui walks in with a swifter she stops dead at her tracks '' how do you think they use the bathroom if they have no butts?''

Sadie goes wide eyed…..'' omg they must like barf each other's waist that has to be a living nightmare'' both Hisui and Sadie shiver at the thought.

Suki walks up to the TV and turns it of '' Lana probably needs help with fixing the sign outside, go help her Sadie or so help me…'' Sadie makes a pouty face and goes outside mumbling how she is a princess and how she shouldn't have to do chores.

As she goes outside she notices Lana doing fine ''she doesn't need my help maybe ill go for a walk'' as she walks on the beach she accidently bumps into a girl.

''ow, that hurt!''….she looks up and sees a girl about 2 years older then her '' are you heading to that hotel?''

The girl looks at her and nods '' yes I have to for a while till… um… my home land is safe again''

''Okay well I work there, so follow me'' Sadie says with a smile….''guys, we have a guest!''

Lana sees this and knows who it is ''hello, platinum princess… your room is A8 you may follow me if you like…''She says, shyly.

''thanks'' she says ''but you guys can call me sharen.. So you guys must also be princesses?''

Suki walks up '' hi, I'm Suki, blue princess''

Then Sadie walks up '' hi I'm Sadie, the super awesome red princess!''

Then Hisui walks up '' how do you do, I'm Hisui, jade mermaid''

Sharen smiles, ''nice to meet you all'' she grabs her bags and goes up to her room

_in the ocean with fawn_

'' hahahaha, I'll make a huge storm, then when the princesses come I'll have ear plugs on, so I cant hear them, then I'll capture them! Hahahaha, perfect!'' she said with a smirk.

Fawn casts a storm, which destroys the beach, houses shake, and rain falls heavily down upon the town.

_at the hotel_

Sadie stares into the window '' where'd this storm come from? Its scary and I hate thunder!'' she says, going under the table hugging her special stuffed camel.

Lana covers her ears from the noise ''W-woah…This is the biggest storm I have seen in my whole life… I'm kind of… s-scared…''

Sharen speaks up ''lets go check it out!'' she says while grabbing a umbrella.

Hisui nods ''I'm coming too, and so will onii-chan!''

Sadie then stands up ''im staying here were its dry!''

They open the door, and Hisui drags Sadie with them

'' I-is that… a sea demon?'' Sharen said with anger.

Sadie glares ''yeah that's fawn, she captured neno! Come on guys, we got to get her! Maybe she knows where Neno is!

Sadie jumps on a ledge '' red pearl voice!''

'' jade pearl voice!'' Hisui says

''blue pearl voice!'' Suki says

''platinum pearl voice!'' says sharen

"What's going on?" Calls out a shocked Lana

Fawn looks up and sees the princesses…

(A stage surrounds the 4)

Hey Mr. Music hey Mr. Music hey Mr. Music

In this magical night I'll never give up (Sadie says)

I'll fight to keep the world safe with the sound of our voice~ (Suki says)

We'll fight and never give up, get ready! (sharen says)

Hey we will never give up~ (Hisui says)

In this cold night we will strike you in the heart get ready, get ready (Suki says)

In this sparkling night, in this night(Sadie says)

Hey Mr. music, hey Mr. Music, hey Mr. Music (All say)

We will never give up (Hisui says)

We don't need your permission (sharen says)

Its our choice, its our choice (all say)

Hey Mr. music hey Mr. music (All say)

We will fight (Hisui says)

So be prepared in this beautiful sky (Sadie says)

In the ocean (Suki says)

Any were any were we will win (sharen says)

Hey Mr. music hey Mr. Music (all say)

Okay we wont give up (Hisui says)

We are everywhere and we wont give up so surrender now! (Suki says)

Hey Mr. music hey Mr. Music (all say)

in this sparkling night we reach for you (Sadie says)

Okay lets fight till we win! (All say)

Love shower cake (Sadie says)

Sharen gasps '' how could it not work?''

Fawn snickers ''Simple ear plugs now I'll capture you'' She makes a string of water grab them.

Suki shouts ''let us go!''

_at the hotel_

In Lana's room her pearl glows…

_back at the water_

"GOLDEN PEARL VOICE!''

Everyone looks at the girl.

''Fawn oh looks another princess to show him''

The girl kicks fawn and takes out her ear plugs, then disappears.

Fawn is in shock ''where'd she go?''

Suki nods at everyone ''Now's our chance!''

Fawns eyes wide as the water disappears around them and the stage appears once more.

Hey Mr. Music hey Mr. Music hey Mr. Music (all say)

In this magical night ill never give up (Sadie says)

Ill fight to keep the world safe with the sound of our voice (Suki says)

Well fight and never give up get ready (sharen says)

Hey we will never give up (Hisui says)

In this cold night we will strike you in the heart get ready get ready (Suki says)

In this sparkling night in this night(Sadie says)

Hey Mr. music, hey Mr. Music, hey Mr. Music (All say)

We will never give up (Hisui says)

We don't need your permission (sharen says)

Its our choice its our choice (all say)

Hey Mr. music hey Mr. music (All say)

We will fight (Hisui says)

So be prepared in this beautiful sky (Sadie says)

In the ocean (Suki says)

Any were any were we will win (sharen says)

Hey Mr. music hey me. Music (all say)

Okay we wont give up (Hisui says)

we are every were and we wont give up so surrender now (Suki says)

Hey Mr. music hey Mr. Music (all say)

in this sparkling night we reach for you (Sadie says)

Okay lets fight till we win! (All say)

Love shower cake (Sadie says)

Fawn shrieks and teleports away.

They all sigh with relief as the storm leaves and the sun appears warming the air.

''looks like today is going to be a beautiful day…''

''…BEACH PARTY!'' Sadie shouts

_at the beach party a few min later_

''So there was another girl… Who was she…I-if its okay to ask…'' Lana says nerously

''I don't know, but she saved us'' Sharen exclaimed.

''Heads up!'' Sadie says throwing a ball, And it smacks Lana in the face, leaving a red mark. ''ha whoops" Laughs Sadie. "That was mean…" Says Lana, as tears fill her eyes.

-One of those awesome stereotypical announcer voices- "Will the mermaids ever figure out who this new girl is? Will they ever defeat the evil sea demon and find Neno? Will Sadie ever go back for her cake?

We will find out next time… in…. The Deep Sea!"

_fin (end) _

Lana belongs to chantee369 of deviant art

Hisui belongs to Teddiursa97

Suki: belongs to Sakura-Chan10594

Sadie: belongs to me

Sharen belongs to curepeace1234 on da

Mistery girl aka golden mermaid belongs to** PokeTVMedia**


	4. Chapter 4

The deep sea ch 4

In everyone's dream….

''it's cold, so cold I can't see, were are you guys''

_the next day_

They walk down stairs, and the hotel isn't as loud as usual...

There all quite. Sadie is eating her coco pebbles, without yammering about how epic she is.

Suki is looking out the window.

Hisui is watching TV, but in her own little world.

Sharen is drinking some tea, while looking at her cup just staring.

And Lana is crying silently, while also confused.

Then they hear a ring at the door; and Suki answers it.

''hello, congratulations you all won a free trip to the cake factory'' (Kuma's idea) said the man giving out 5 tickets.

Sadie runs in '' I WON? YES I WON THE CONTEST!'' Sadie grabbed the tickets from the man in a heart beet, and ran to the counter.

The man who gave the tickets walks away, and Suki closes the door, and glares at Sadie.

''if…I may ask …why you…entered the contest…'' Lana says with a squeak.

''BECAUSE IT'S CAKE!'' Sadie says, forgetting about the dream.

''when is it? Were is it? You can't go alone, your to young'' said Hisui with a stern voice.

''there's 5 tickets so everyone can come it will be so fun…and I think it would all be best if we take a break from fighting'' Sadie says while jumping up and down

''s…Sadie please don't be mad…but I don't …I can't go I have to many things to do you all can go on ahead without me...please don't be mad…'' Lana said with fear.

''its okay dude, I get it'' but before anyone else could say anything, she grabbed there hands, and she dragged them to were the ticket map was pointing

_with the sea demons_

''You both failed so you both go, and this time come back with the princesses or else!'' he said with evil in his eye as he glared at them till they looked away. Watching there every move he left ''now go'' he said as he walked back to his room

The girls hold each other with fear till they realized what they were doing, and backed away from each other.

'' I hate you and all fawn but it looks like we have to work together to catch those princesses''

''I hate you more but I guess your right so lets go'' the 2 sea demons leave the area and go above shore

'' looks like were going to have to were our human forms to blend in, and look for those brats'' fawn says with a bit of attitude

They walk to the surface

'' now were do we begin'' fawn says

_at the factory_

The owner smiles at them but then looks down and see's Sadie with a demonic look in her face''

''Uhhh hello folks I'm Mr. Clark owner of this here factory and your tour guild please follow me''

(Yes as you can see the guy who is play Mr. Clark was also the mail man why…sad story the guy who was suppost to play mr. clark got run over by escaped zoo animals and died… but the show must go on so yeah)

_with Lana_

''got to clean this messy place up''

_back with the sea demons_

Ohh what's that yummy smell'' riley says following the sent to the cake factory

'' I wont some sweets lets go steal some we need a break anyways since we have been looking for 10 min and all'' fawn says

_-with the girls_

'' and here we have were we make the frosting and what not. Oh and if you look here this is were we hold the biggest cake we ever made'' they continue the walk well Sadie still looking at that giant cake when she hears

''ow lets go of me, riley your on my foot'' shrieks fawn

'' then get out of my way'' yells riley and they start to fight knocking down machines and pulling each others hair

'' what in the world? Sadie look and see's fawn and riley ruin machines

'' (Gasps) how could they do that to this epic factory''

''RED PEARL VOICE''

_with Mr. Clark and the others_

'' hey were did Sadie go!'' sharen says looking around

''oh no'' Suki and Hisui say, as the four run towards the giant cake and see its been eaten Mr. Clark faints.

'' SADIE YOU BAKA!'' Yell the three girls but notice, Sadie is no were to be found!

They hear singing, but then a scream

Hisui and the rest run toward the sound and see Sadie in a bubble and the 2 sea demons high fiving each other

'' yes we caught the red pearl mermaid'' they both say

''blue pearl voice!'' Suki says

''jade pearl voice'' Hisui says

''platinum pearl voice'' sharen says

The 2 girls smile at each other and lunch bubbles at them.

''GUYS HELP ME I'M STUCK, I CANT MOVE'' shouts Sadie from within the bubble

''don't worry Sadie we will get you out'' Suki says

''well see about that'' fawn says and throws more bubbles from every direction catching them.

''I thought you guys said you would get me out'' Sadie says

''shut up'' they all say

The girl laugh and they carry the princesses out of the factory

''he will be so proud of us once he see's we captured the princesses'' riley said

'' don't you mean me, I did all the work and all you did was goof of '' fawn says

'' I did no such thing you…you…hose head'' riley says with anger

'' did you just call me a hose head, you didn't just call me a hose head'' fawn says

(Ps. I don't know what hose head means I heard it on TV and it's a funny word)

'' oh I did'' riley said

Then the started to attack each other. But as they were attacking each other fawn let go of that spell to use a spell on riley and the princesses were free

''both of you are hose heads, what ever that means'' Sadie says

Pitchy pitchy voice live start

(A stage surrounds them)

Hey Mr. Music hey Mr. Music hey Mr. Music (all_

In this magical night I'll never give up (Sadie says)

I'll fight to keep the world safe with the sound of our voice~ (Suki says)

we'll fight and never give up, get ready! (Sharen says)

Hey we will never give up~ (Hisui says)

In this cold night we will strike you in the heart get ready, get ready (Suki says)

In this sparkling night, in this night(Sadie says)

Hey Mr. music, hey Mr. Music, hey Mr. Music (All say)

We will never give up (Hisui says)

We don't need your permission (sharen says)

Its our choice, its our choice (all say)

Hey Mr. music hey Mr. music (All say)

We will fight (Hisui says)

So be prepared in this beautiful sky (Sadie says)

In the ocean (Suki says)

Any were any were we will win (sharen says)

Hey Mr. music hey Mr. Music (all say)

Okay we wont give up (Hisui says)

We are everywhere and we wont give up so surrender now! (Suki says)

Hey Mr. Music hey Mr. Music (all say)

in this sparkling night we reach for you (Sadie says)

Okay lets fight till we win! (All say)

Love shower cake (Sadie says)

The sea demons scream holding there ears and teleport away

''yes I did it…. I mean we did it.'' Sadie says with a chuckle as she corrected herself

'' you are in trouble... for eating that cake and making Mr. Clark faint''

''I….I didn't eat that cake. I didn't even get a slice today'' Sadie said wide eyed

''then who did?'' said sharen

'' I don't know but it wasn't me'' Sadie said with a cute little smile

'' that could only mean the suspect is'' Hisui points to you ''the one sitting on the bed'' it was you

''that's right it was you who ate the cake because of you I didn't get any''

_back at home_

'' ….how…how was the trip…if you don't mind me asking'' says Lana.

''eggsasting I'm so sleepy I think I'm going to take a bath and hit they hey see you guys later'' Sadie says walking upstairs to her room

'' ugh we almost got taken bye the sea demons'' Suki says half asleep

Lana looks at Suki…''a sea demon…oh was the a sea demon mascot there and played a prank on you''?

Sharen gives Lana a wtf look then Hisui speeks up

'' um yes you could say that well night guys''

-One of those awesome stereotypical announcer voices- "Will the mermaids ever figure out who this new girl is? Will they ever defeat the evil sea demon and find Neno? Will they figure out whos behind the evilness sadie still hasent got her cake and will lana ever understand omg that is a lot of questions stay tuned…or not you know whatever lol-

A tribute to billy joe aka the man who was suppost to play mr clark…he will be missed now heres some of the main ch saying how much he was to the cast

Sadie played by mercedes: billy joe was just a funny dude he always had a smile on his face

Suki played by Ashleigh :he was a good man he always brought in donuts

Hisui played by kuma: what are we talking about?

Lana played by chantee: (playing video games)

Sharen played by curepeace1234: hi um yes I have a epic icon and it is cheese and Mercedes and kuma are jeluse


	5. Chapter 5

The deep sea ch 5

Lana looked at the floor and sighed, after finishing her painting of Sadie.

"What's wrong?" asked Suki.

Lana looked at her and sighed again, "I fail at everything I do…"

Suki was shocked at this, and replied "No way, I don't know anyone who beats your cooking!"

"And flute playing" Hisui added

"And painting!" added Sadie, looking at her portrait proudly.

Sharen looked up, and added "you are like, perfect!"

"Lies." Whispered Lana.

Sadie looked at her painting, then at Lana. "Tell us… Why are you so amazing, and… What's your life story?"

Lana looked at Sadie confused "My… Life story? What a strange request…. And…. I don't think I am a-amazing…"

Hisui jumped up off the sofa "c'mon, tell us!"

Suki looked at Hisui with daggers "no need to pressure her into it…"

"Heh… N-no… Its fine…." Sighed Lana.

Sharen laughed "wow… what a group we are…"

Lana put down some cookies on the table and sat with everyone "okay…"

-Story mode time: D-

Me and all my mermaid friends were swimming, and… my mom brought us into the castle for some reason… she told me that once, when I was only a small new born, the kingdom was attacked by some sea demons… apparently I had two sisters and a brother which were kidnapped. One was my twin. I didn't believe her, since I was raised to think sea demons were just made up, although that was probably to make sure the kids never got scared. Luckily, we live in the peaceful north-west ocean, where there are no dangerous sea creatures, and the demons never come… even though I still believe they are not real…

-Story mode out-

Sadie said "wow, these cookies. WOW."

Sharen looked at Sadie angrily and said "you're interrupting the story"

Sadie looked worried, and said "sorry Lana! That was really super rude of me!"

Lana smiled, and replied "its okay… Its good you like my cookies that much… anyway… where was I?"

-Story mode-

Yeah, all they are is a myth to me. I can't see them being real, no way! So, here, we just live and work in a family hotel… its nice, but I get bored sometimes…. So, yeah, I got lots of complaints about how much I sucked, so I tried my best to…. Well, make myself the best. Heh, apparently my school made me leaves early because there was no more to teach me… Anyway, back to my sea life…. Being a princess, it's really-

-Story mode out-

Sadie spits out her cookies in shock "You're a princess too?"

Lana gets abet scared by this and replies… "Y-yes… but…. You messed up my table…" sighs as tears fill her eyes...

Suki grabs a napkin and pick it up

While Sadie gives Lana wet look

Hisui smiles and says "yet, were all princesses!"

Lana sighs and stands up "I need to go outside." Then she walks out.

Sadie puts her painting in her bag "=.= don't touch it… grawr!" and she runs in the kitchen to get more cookies.

Suki stands up "hey, Sadie… that's abit rude... the door says staff only, and clearly, we aren't staff."

Sadie looks at Suki and says ''I do chores sometimes so that makes me staff'' she grabs some cookies then walks out the door to get Lana

''Lana Lana were did you go? Lana?'' Sadie says a bit worried '' did she go in the ocean? If she did she could be in trouble I should get the others''

''GUY GUYS! I think Lana went into the ocean'' Sadie says running in

_with the sea demon_

''Lolli its time to make your appearance capture these princesses go lolli'' he said as he walked away

Lolli bows and says '' I will make you proud she giggles and swim out of the castle''

_back with the others_

''What it's dangerous we need to get her'' said Sadie.

"Fine." Replied Suki.

_wid Lana_

Lana is sitting on a rock, looking at the sea.

Lolli approaches slowly behind her, and says "your mine now, princess" and grabs her.

Lana tries to get away, but Lolli holds her back, and Lana tries to shout for help, but something is stopping her from making a sound.

Lolli takes her into the ocean, and they disappear into the water.

Sadie and the others come running up to the shore, but can't see Lana… "Where is she then, Sadie?" asks Hisui.

Sadie sighs and says "I guess she just went to the store or something then…"

Lolli walks out of the sea, and smiles evilly at the princesses… "One down... 4 to go…."

"Huh? Where's Lana?" shouts Suki.

Lolli says "oh? You mean the one with the crazy hair? Quite short?"

"Yeah, that's the one!" says Sadie.

"Crazy hair? That's mean!" says Hisui.

Lolli laughs, and cries out "Well, are you just going to stand there… or are you going to do something about it?"

Everyone's necklace glows, as they hear a voice crying for help… It sounds like Lana, and also a few other voices too…

''yes but first we have to get rid of Lolli'' Hisui says

(A stage forms around them)

''no no no'' Lolli says as she yanks and makes them move

''ahh I can't control my self''

'' me nether''

''what's going on'' the 4 girls yell

''now my dolls, come with me'' laughs Lolli

''no let us go'' shouts Suki

''guys look strings, maybe we can get them'' shouts Sadie

Everyone face palms (if they could) '' you baka you just shared our idea to the villain''

''oh right heh whoops'' Sadie says

''Hahahaha come on ill show you the castle, beto-sama will be so pleased''

Lolli controls them towards the castle.

''Hisui, Saki, sharen what are we going to do'' Sadie says worried

''I…I don't know I think this is the end for us''

''not on my watch''

The 4 girls and the demon see a dog yes a dog and its breathing under water

''he hit the water demon head on knocking he of balance making the strings break

'' girls get the other mermaids I got this demon'' yelled the misters dog

''right'' the girls swam in the castle to save Lana and maybe neno to.

They go to a halt when they see Lana in a tube …

''neno were are you neno?'' said Sadie looking franticly

''Sadie's now not the time'' Suki says. Hisui grabs Sadie bye the arm

''we have Lana, so we have to get out before the other sea demon comes'' Suki says

'' neno NENO!'' Sadie cries as she is being pulled away from the castle by Hisui

_ocean skip_

They made it on shore

Lana holds her head ''Th...Thank you for rescuing me… don't worry Sadie we will find her I promise we just arnt strong enough now''

''who was that dog?'' Suki asks

''I am Kayla leader of the under water mammals and fish''

Everyone looks at the dog

Sadie walks up to the dog and pets Kayla ''it's nice to see you again Kayla, thank you for saving us.''

''anytime my master'' Kayla says with a bow

''huh'' everyone says confused

''oh Kayla is my dog'' Sadie says petting Kayla

''your people told me to find you and take care of you, don't worry Casey is looking after the kingdom to'' Kayla says with a bow

''…le…lets get home we need some sleep ill buy some dog stuff…I guess. Ill finish the story when everything calms down I guess'' Lana says

''thanks you Lana'' Sadie says hugging Lana

_le time skip_

At the hotel

''Kayla…kk….kk… were are you''

Sadie see's Kayla guarding the hotel

''we have no enemies up here Kayla you can come in''

Kayla walks in

Hisui is righting. Suki is reading. Lana is baking. Sharen is drinking at the pool

Everything is fine for now

_end of chi 5_

Narrirator voice- will they find neno will Lana start helping them now that she see's the sea demons are real will beto ever attack them to be continued


	6. Chapter 6

Deep sea ch 6

-Sadie sings-

I wake up, hearing my name in someone"s voice.  
Floating above the blue waves within the sea"s cradle  
I dreamt.

Somewhere in this sea, someone's speaking in an arguing voice.  
From a crying heart, love can't be born.  
Only sadness overflows.

*From the fragments of a beautiful wish of the sea,  
There are feelings of wanting to be born, embracing light.  
In the orange sea, blending into the sunset  
the tears of the world sleep.

Was the world being born what called me...?  
At the bottom of the deep sea, I could hear a voice.  
No matter how dark, or painful place I'm in...

From the fragments of a beautiful wish of the sea,  
There are feelings of wanting to be born, opening away from the darkness.  
Also in the purple sea, blending into the morning glow  
my wishes broke through.

Some day, the source of all fights and sadness  
will all vanish. That day will come.  
I want to sing with a singular love... in the blue sea...

Someone sweetly spoke out my name.  
So they would know of my wish.

Sadie snaps back into reality as the door opens…she gets up to see that it is…

''oh welcome to the pearl hotel how may I help you'' Sadie says to the girl

''just looking that's all sorry to bother, wares the owner?'' says the girl

''um let me go get her... LANAAAA WE HAVE A GUEST''

Lana practically runs in ''huh…what is it a guest?! Oh um welcome to the pearl hotel do you want to check in?!'' Lana says out of breath

''no I just smelled something amazing coming from here it….'' Said the girls sniffing the air

''well that would be Lana's cooking'' Sadie says with a smile

''oh… it smells good...Anyways I'm crystal I'm new to this town'' crystal says then notices there necklaces

''uh I have to go buy'' crystal says walking out the door

''what was that all about?!'' sharen says walking in

''odd she seemed familiar'' suki says

''eh'' hisui says

''well I think we all should go to the beach!''

''uh I don't think so we have school, summers over'' suki says grabbing her back pack

''your uniform is still in its bag I think school starts in 30 min'' hisui says walking out the door with Lana sharen and suki

''oh sugar bananas I forgot about school'' Sadie rushes in the bathroom to brush her teeth her hair and quickly puts on the school uniform grabs her backpack and runs out the door

_at le school_

Lana sits at her desk with suki and hisui while sharen is 1 class ahead and Sadie is 2 behind

Lana looks around and see's crystal

_at le luncha_

Hisui suki and Lana are eating as they see sharen come and Sadie so they all sit down and eat when sharen points out ''isn't that crystal? Why is she eating alone?''

Just then ''HEYYYY CRYSTALL COME SIT WITH US!'' Sadie shouts

Crystal hides her face in her book while everyone stairs…

''Sadie sit down your making everyone stair'' hisui says

Sadie gets up and sits at the same table as crystal starring at her while crystal reads…

''do you need something?'' crystal asks suspicious

''you seem lonely so I thought you could use some company''

Just as crystal was about to say something the others come over and sit. Then it gets awkward

After 15 min of awkward silence the school bell rings and everyone leaves to go home…

''well I have to go home'' crystal says getting up quickly and walks away towards the beach

''okay see you tomorrow'' Sadie says waving not sensing the awkwardness

'' ugh school is so hard and there's this odd kid who threw a pencil at me, he's so creepy.'' Hisui says with a sigh

Sharen smirks ''cute''

''huh? What do you mean cute?'' hisui says with a glare

''oh never mind'' sharen says and keeps walking

'' well today we were dividing…I learned I'm bad at math so I drew the hole time'' Sadie says proudly

''that's not good you need to pay attention or you will fail and…'' suki says lecturing Sadie

All Sadie heard from suki was

''blah blah bah bla blah bla blah blah good blahh blah…Sadie is amazing''

''Yup and don't forget it'' Sadie says proudly

Everyone gives Sadie a questionable look

'' …well you are a …very good drawer… why didn't you tell us'' Lana says looking at Sadie's doodles

''cause….I…I don't know'' Sadie said shrugging and kept walking

''anyways about crystal anyone else notice she was reading a book from the underwater hall of librarys?''Sharen says

''and she has a golden seashell necklace'' suki adds

''could she be the Indian Ocean….mermaid?'' hisui says

''that's not a color'' Sadie says

Everyone facepalm

''….the Indian Ocean is a ocean not a color and she would be gold …so the golden mermaid'' suki says

''I guess you didn't pay attention in mermaid school ether huh?'' hisui says

Everyone laughs except for Sadie, who is still confused.

''we will talk to her about it tomorrow, right now we have a lot to do when we get home and we have to reopen everything, do our homework, eat, clean, and take a bath.'' Suki says

Sadie and hisui both stair with sad faces

_at the hotel_

''Kayla….Kayla…'' Lana says while looking around

''you can call her kk. It's her nickname''

''I prefer Kayla…if that's okay with you please don't be mad…'' Lana says shyly

Just the Kayla walks in

''sorry I was taking a nap what's up Princess Lana?'' Kayla asks scratching her ears

''is everything in order still did anyone come?'' Lana says kneeling down petting Kayla

''nope quite as ever'' Kayla says

''okay Sadie I need you to check every room in the hotel and make sure there clean'' suki gives Sadie the master keys ''and please clean up if it's not, this time okay''

''ill try Sadie says grumpily taking the keys''

''hisui…. Can you clean the kitchen, I'm sorry but there's a guest that just rang up'' Lana says pointing to the guest

''I'm sorry I would do it myself…but you don't have to do it if you don't want to'' Lana says shyly as she walks up to the desk

''no problem Lana it will be clean'' hisui says

'' sharen can you clean the main hall'' suki says

''sure I guess'' sharen says grabbing a mop

''ill clean the outside and pool'' suki exclaims while grabing the pool hose

_le two hours later_

Everyone grabs their bags and goes to the lobby to do their home work

'' meh I hate homework'' Sadie says throwing her bag on the floor

_at the demons tower_

''Fawn, riley,loly….I'm very disappointed in you three how hard is it to catch mermaid princesses…both you three go now'' beta said as he walked to a part of a castle that held the silver mermaid princess….''don't worry silver princess….soon your friends will be part of the collection with you..''

_back at the hotel at 9:00_

Suki goes to the kitchen to make tea while the other's finish up their homework

Suki looks outside and see's a storm coming ''looks like a nasty night''

Kayla ears go up

'' seademond's…three of them there in the city, let's go guys'' Kayla says

''come on Lana, we have to hurry'' Sadie says as everyone is about to walk out the door

''I…I can't transform…sorry but you will have to do this without me'' Lana says sadly

Everyone doesn't question her as they run out

''this way'' Kayla shouts running towards the seademond

They stop as the hide behind a dumpster

RED PEARL VOICE ''Sadie shouts as she transforms''

JADE PEARL VOICE ''hisui shouts as she transforms''

BLUE PEARL VOICE ''suki shouts as she transforms''

PLATNUM PEARL VOICE ''sharen shouts as she transforms''

''oh look just as planed'' riley says

Loly grabs her strings controlling the mermaids and Kayla the dog

''ugh let us go'' suki shouts

''I can't move'' sharen exclaims

''riley, fawn and loly then start to sing''

Song- in the dark dark cave in the dark dark place. Don't look back

''urgh stoop it hurts'' Sadie shouts in pain

''urgh we can't do anything'' hisui say trying to cover her ears

Song- don't look behind you they will grab you … your blind…in the dark cave in the dark woods... there is evil all around us

''ahhhhh'' sharen screams

''keep strong guys'' suki says

GOLDEN PEARL VOICE ''yells crystal as she transforms''

Could it be possible to change the color of sound?  
If you stare at the baby blue sky the memories of love will revive somewhere deep inside of you  
Hey, on the other side of the seven seas someone is there waiting just for you  
Just ask for it and your heart will feel the greatest pains of love

I need somebody to save me  
Somebody with the same endless destiny  
Embrace the guidance of the stars inside of your heart

So it is ever blue, the sparkling sea!  
The only sight I'll ever truly love!  
The future has over flown with the power of my deepest love!

Somewhere there is a lovable person  
Somewhere there is the perfect place for us  
Of course you know, it is there, guarding my feelings shining somewhere on the horizon!

The sea demons cover their ears while screaming in pain

…''ugh well get you guys next time'' riley says and they teleport

''thanks crystal'' Sadie says smiling

Crystal goes wide eyed ''how did you know it was me?''

''well it's not hard to figure out cause you were reading a book from the sea library and you had the necklace'' Sadie says proudly ''but I do have one question how did you know we were hurt?''

Crystal looked at her crystal ''it started to glow and I knew something bad was happening''

Everyone changes back to their mermaid form and swim to shore transforming back to humans.

''Well why don't you come stay with us crystal'' sadie says

''…maybe… some other time but I have too go ill see you 4 later'' crystal says diving in the sea

_le end of ch 6_


	7. Chapter 7

Ch 7.

I only have a days left please mermaid princesses Sadie, crystal, suki, hisui, Lana and sharen ….help me

_end of dream_

They awoke and went down stairs. But just as they got down stairs Sadie grabbed her back pack and ran out the door. ''wears Sadie going school doesn't start for 2 hours'' sharen says a bit worried.

Suki sighed and said ''if we all had the same dream, then Sadie probably went to find neno…. Sadie has a close bond with neno so we should leave her be. She can take care of herself.''

_with Sadie_

''Don't worry neno I'll find you'' Sadie dropped her bag on the grass of the cliff and jumped in the water turning to a mermaid ''don't worry neno, ill find you'' she swam threw the ocean; looking for any clue of were neon would be. ''if the castle moves then maybe I shouldn't even try…but… I can't give up I got to keep trying''...just then Sadie sees riley ''of course riley knows where the castle is...I'll follow her!'' Sadie says in a whisper.

_with the gang_

''We will just have to tell Sadie's teacher she is sick.'' hisui says as she exits the hotel while Lana stays behind (there happy chantee). The four leave to the school, sharen enters Sadie's teacher's class and tells her teacher she is sick.

_At lunch_

The four sit while eating food

''I'm starting to worry about a few things…these dreams…Sadie hasn't been…Sadie. She hasn't been big headed about herself in a few weeks.'' hisui says as she glares at the boy who waves at her.

''just give her some time if she isn't home by the time school ends then we will look for her…if she was in trouble our shell would glow…she can take care of herself'' suki says. Sharen nods while biting into her sandwich ….''Who's that boy hisui he's always waving at you'' sharen says smirking.

''who knows… he's just a creeper to me'' hisui says shrugging.

_with Sadie_

She follows riley …as she looks up she sees the castle… don't worry neno, I'll save you like how you saved me.

_flashback_

''Sadie this sea is a beautiful thing…but lately something's been going on we, as princesses need to hide …we need to go to the above world'' neno said

''huh but neno I like it here, I don't want to go to the above world'' Sadie said holding on to neno's back as she swam.

''there are things we have to do...and our pear….'' Neno stopped her sentenced as she saw beta and lolli.''

''Lolli now'' beto said.

''Sadie swim away quick'' neno said frightened.

''but neno?!'' Sadie said with fear in her voice.

''GO'' neno pushed Sadie away from beto and Lolli.

Sadie watched horrified as Lolli captured neno. Sadie swam away for her life with tears in her eyes.

_end of flashback_

''Sadie entered the castle''

_with the gang_

School just ended and the girls walked home.

''Sadie still not here?!'' sharen said as she looked around in the hotel

''I haven't seen her'' Lana said

Hisui ran towards the door

''hisui wait'' suki said ''we can't just….we can't just go. I know it's hard but Sadie isn't in trouble…and knowing Sadie…shell get us in trouble we can't go. Not yet'' suki exclaims.

_with Sadie_

''neno wasn't in the same room as Lana when she was captured. So she has to be in a different room'' Sadie said in her head as she swam to room to room making sure not to be seen.

Sadie see a large tube full of fog she sees its connected to a little tube that has some sort of light coming from it and a pillow with neno's silver pearl. Sadie grabs neno's pearl and swim towards the tube with fog. Sadie brushes her hand on the tube making it somewhat visible inside it when she sees neno… but neno's tail is gray and so is her hair ''neno?, what are they doing to you'' Sadie says trying to break the tube open.

''well you see were sucking the light energy out of her'' said the man

Sadie turned around to see beto smiling evilly ''you let neno go!'' Sadie shouts

''and why would I do that little girl… if you want to be with neno, then I can put you in the tube next to hers'' beto said

''never RED PEARL VOICE!''

''impressive but I am much stronger then you'' beto said as he grabbed Sadie by the hair

''AAAAAH let me go'' Sadie screamed just then Sadie's pearl glowed and so did neno's and a powerful light glowed around Sadie making a stage

Sadie then sings

I wake up, hearing my name in someone"s voice.  
Floating above the blue waves within the sea"s cradle  
I dreamt.

Somewhere in this sea, someone's speaking in an arguing voice.  
From a crying heart, love can't be born.  
Only sadness overflows.

*From the fragments of a beautiful wish of the sea,  
There are feelings of wanting to be born, embracing light.  
In the orange sea, blending into the sunset  
the tears of the world sleep.

Was the world being born what called me...?  
At the bottom of the deep sea, I could hear a voice.  
No matter how dark, or painful place I'm in...

From the fragments of a beautiful wish of the sea,  
There are feelings of wanting to be born, opening away from the darkness.  
Also in the purple sea, blending into the morning glow  
my wishes broke through.

Some day, the source of all fights and sadness  
will all vanish. That day will come.  
I want to sing with a singular love... in the blue sea...

Someone sweetly spoke out my name.  
So they would know of my wish.

''beto covered his ears. But just as Sadie was going to get neno the power wore of as neno's pearl turned gray so Sadie's dimmed'' neno?!

Dim silver light appeared were it was just neno and Sadie

''neno'' Sadie said run to neno giving her a hug

''Sadie….you must get out of here you can't be here take my pearl and swim away before it's too late beto is getting powerful by the day…your strong but you're not strong enough you need all the 7 mermaid princesses….my light is sucked out so there will be no more silver mermaid princesses I'm sorry Sadie iv always seen you as a daughter'' neno said and she faded away and the glass broke and bubbles flew to the surface of the castle

''neno…NENO….'' Sadie screamed and was then transported by neno's last source of power to the hotel

Everyone gasped as they saw Sadie. Sadie curled up weeping, holding a bubble as it popped in her hands

''NENO…mom'' Sadie screamed once more

Everyone was shocked Sadie held neno's pearl in her hand

Everyone went towards Sadie. Suki helped Sadie upstairs and knew what happened just by the bubble

Suki came downstairs ''guys I'm afraid neno... it seems…. I don't know what happened but Sadie will tell us''

Everyone sighed ''I told you we should have go to find Sadie if we did none of this would have happened'' hisui said

Suki sighs'' I know...but…I couldn't let anyone get hurt… Sadie would have showed up even if she didn't find the castle this isn't my fault'' suki said.

_le end of day_

Everyone got up at 8:00 because it was a Saturday.

Suki went to Sadie's door and opened it inside was a blue room. On her desk was a gray pearl, Sadie was still sleeping so suki went towards the gray pearl and held it in her hand. Then suki knew it was neno's.

Suki awoke Sadie and they went down stairs were Lana was baking pancakes to cheer everyone up.

Sadie went to the couch and just sat there with a blank expression… sharen spoke up

''what...what happened Sadie what did you see?'' sharen said

''I …I couldn't save her...''' Sadie mumbled.

''Lana put pancakes in front of everyone and sat down''

''I…I found his castle and I found neno and she was in some sort of tube the light was being sucked out of her'' and her pearl was turning gray I thought I could…I tried to save her beto started to talk to me and I battled him…he fell but then…then… neno ….talked to me…I don't know how but she told me that I had to get the 7 mermaid princesses. She told me there is…there cannot be a silver princess because that light energy somehow… I don't know but'' Sadie paused as everyone stared at her. ''then neno's turned to bubbles…. And teleported me here'' Kayla went up to Sadie and put a paw on her hand

''Sadie don't worry….we'll do our best to bring her back…if we can, well try everything… maybe aqua Regina could bring neno back'' Kayla said

'' aqua Regina Sama is...Is a myth a legend….told in the books…she's a fairy tale...'' hisui said

Kayla shook her head ''those myths were only made to keep aqua Regina sama safe if we go to the underwater library….there's a passage….that will lead to a crown and a staff there is where aqua Regina sama lay. But we will need all 8….but since neno is not with us 7 and neno's pearl will make aqua Regina Sama appear. And maybe bring neno to life and help us win this war. But for now we must stay above water no one goes near the ocean'' Kayla says

''well there's me, Sadie, sharen, suki, crystal and Lana…so one more?'' hisui says

Kayla nods

Just then they here a ding ding

Lana stands up

''we haven't had a guest in weeks I was getting nervous'' sharen says also standing up

''it…it's that new hotel… hotel love…they have an amusement park and everything and it a lot cheaper'' Lana sighs.'' She gets the key to the family. If it keeps going like this I'll have to shut down hotel pearl.

Sadie looks up from the table and nods…and walks up to her room and closes the door

Everyone sighed

_le end of ch 7_

Saddest chapter I made there will be some more sad ch sadly

Wrote this starting at 1:00 am now its 4:24 am lmao wooo now I just wait till 5 am for my conputor to start working

Im gona play solitare


	8. Chapter 8

Ch 8

Lana sighed as she saw the mail saying foreclosure '' oh what am I going to do'' she cried and ran upstairs

Sadie got out of bed still miserable from 2 weeks ago she looked at the gray pearl on her mirror ''aqua Regina..''

_at the beach_

Hisui sat there doing her homework when she noticed the boy ''oh great'' she said sarcastically. Just then the boy walk up to her and smiled while saying ''hi I'm gashi your hisui right… were in the same class''

Hisui closed her book '' hello – goodbye'' hisui said walking away

''wait, I have a question…do you want to be friends?''

''I have no time for you I'm to busy to make friends'' hisui said

'' but what about those girls you hang out with?'' gashi says

''there like family to me'' hisui said walking away

_at the mall_

Sharen and suki look at the cute outfits in the mall ''oh this one is so cute'' sharen says looking at a cherry tank top and blue shorts.

''oh but look at this hat'' suki says pointing to a blue cap

''yeah…but…oh no.'' sharen takes suki to a corner so they can't be spotted

''isn't that riley?'' sharen says

Suki nods ''what is she up to?''

''I don't know but we should keep a eye on her'' suki says to sharen

_-at the pearl hotel-_

Hisui walks in to see Sadie watching South Park.

Hisui walks to the table to see the mail

''that's odd...she usually puts it in the counter'' hisui picks up the mail to put it in the counter she gasps as she sees the letter that says foreclosure ''what the…? This isn't good! Sadie wares Lana?''

''um I think she is sleeping'' Sadie says not taking her eyes of the TV. ''suki and sharen went to the mall thought'' Sadie exclaims

Hisui runs upstairs to get Lana

''Lana, You awake?'' hisui says knocking on Lana's door

Lana went to her mirror to make the redness in her face goes away and she opened to door and faked smiled at hisui

''did you read this'' hisui said giving Lana the foreclosure mail

Lana nods ''I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was scared…I don't know what to do hisui'' Lana said sobbing

''…don't worry Lana we will figure something out...Let's get everyone together well figure this out''

_at the mall stalking riley_

''what does she need plasma for '' (…there could be plasma in a mall…maybe) ''…I don't like this one bit come on let's keep following her'' suki says

''now she's got some bleach and ammonia'' (bleach and ammonia make mustard gas)

''what does she need with those?'' sharen says

''I don't know but I don't want to find out'' as riley leaves the mall she heads towards the radio station

''suki I think we should stop her she looks like she's up to no good'' sharen says

Suki nods

''blue pearl voice''

''Platinum pearl voice''

Stop right there riley suki says

''oh no not you two, well I guess I have time to catch you guys to''

She makes a few small hurricanes at them but they easily dodge it

''our turn'' Sharen says as a stage surrounds them

Hey Mr. Music hey Mr. Music hey Mr. Music

In this magical night I'll never give up (Sharen says)

I'll fight to keep the world safe with the sound of our voice~ (Suki says)

We'll fight and never give up, get ready! (Sharen says)

Hey we will never give up~ (suki says)

In this cold night we will strike you in the heart get ready, get ready (Suki says)

In this sparkling night, in this night(sharen says)

Hey Mr. music, hey Mr. Music, hey Mr. Music (both say)

We will never give up (suki says)

We don't need your permission (sharen says)

Its our choice, its our choice (both say)

Hey Mr. music hey Mr. music (both say)

We will fight (sharen says)

So be prepared in this beautiful sky (suki says)

In the ocean (Suki says)

Any were any were we will win (sharen says)

Hey Mr. music hey Mr. Music (both say)

Okay we wont give up (suki says)

We are everywhere and we wont give up so surrender now! (Suki says)

Hey Mr. music hey Mr. Music (both say)

in this sparkling night we reach for you (Sharen says)

Okay lets fight till we win! (both say)

''urgh you win this round'' she drops the supplies and teleports away

''let's head back to the….oh my phone'' suki says

''hello, yeah we were heading there now. Yeah. Okay'' suki hangs up

''sharen we need to go back to the hotel there's some issue I guess.'' Suki says and sharen nods

_at le hotel pearl_

''Guys were home'' sharen yells

''is everything okay?'' suki asks

''we might have to movie back to our castles which will be very dangerous for us'' hisui says

''what why?'' sharen asks concerned

''cause we haven't been getting guest, so no money'' Sadie says

''What should we do?'' sharen asks

Just then the owner of the hotel love came in and started to measure the floor

''what are you doing?'' suki says, while Kayla growls and the person

'' measuring for my new hotel addition'' he said smirking

''You can't do that you don't own it and you never will! This is our home you can't take that away cause we challenge you and your staff to beach games whoever wins gets um 10000 dollars'' Sadie says

''Sadie we don't have 10000 dollars'' Lana says

''Deal ''the owner says, while he walks out the door

''don't worry all we have to do is win'' Sadie says

Everyone sighed

_a week later_

''The uniforms for our hotel is done'' Lana says ''blue and yellow matching the hotel''

''cool'' Sadie says and they change into them

_at the games_

First volley ball

Teams

Sally-hotel love

Richardson-hotel love

Paul-hotel love

Sadie-hotel pearl

Hisui-hotel pearl

Suki-hotel pearl

Hour later

Hotel love 20 hotel pearl 21

Race

Sharen-hotel pearl

Lana-hotel pearl

Suki-hotel pearl

_hotel love wins_

Now for the final battle

The surfing

The hotel pearl eyes go wide as they look at each other

Then hisui notices gashi surfing in the distance

''I can't believe I'm doing this' hisui sighs then runs up to gashi

''gashi, GASHI'' hisui yell

Gashi goes to land as he sees hisui

''yes beautiful lady'' gashi says with a smirk

Hisui sighed ''will you surf for our team none of us can surf

Gashi looks at hisui ''only if you make me a lunch a good lunch tomorrow''

Hisui nodded

''alright I'm in then''

And with that taken care of it was

Richardson vs. gashi

First up Richardson

''everyone watched with wide eyes as he done a bunch of neat tricks when his time was over he noticed Lana and blushed majorly but went back to looking at his score.

92.5 was his score

Now it was time for gashi to go

_to be continued bum bum bum _


End file.
